


Growing into Her Role

by BookOfLewd



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball Sucking, Bukkake, Cervix Penetration, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Growth, Incest, Large Cock, Medicinal Drug Use, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Penis Size, Prostate Massage, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Stomach Deformation, excessive cum, huge cock, size envy, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: Ruby may be the leader of Team RWBY, but when it comes to the size of her cock she's woefully out of her depth. Desperate for a change, she takes some experimental and dubiously-advertised medicine to make herself bigger. When she wakes up with a tree trunk swinging between her legs, she sets about establishing herself as the top dog by turning her teammates into her obedient fuck-sleeves.





	Growing into Her Role

On Team RWBY, cock size meant everything. It determined your worth in the social hierarchy - the bigger you were, the better you were treated and the more power you had over the other girls. The smaller you were, the worse you were treated, and Ruby Rose, the so-called “team leader”, was at the very bottom of the barrel. Her six-inch cock would have been good enough for most nearly any other girl, but her teammates were anything but “other girls”. Compared to those enormous cunt-breaking cock cannons, hers might as well have been a peashooter for all the good it did her. Every day and ever night she was forced to endure their lusts. Even Blake, who was third in the standings and therefore the next most submissive cock-sleeve in line, was merciless in gouging out her tight little holes with that fat, barb-riddled fuckstick between her legs. No doubt she was that way because it gave her something to take her frustrations out on - Ruby could certanly sympathise. She was Yang’s favourite toy, and her elder sister was more ruthless even that the Grimm, packing fourteen brutalising inches of gut-busting cockmeat away in those form-fitting booty shorts. When Yang got in the mood and her eyes turned red she could fuck that thing through a block of steel, and Blake and Ruby frequently wound up screwed out of their minds in a drunken tangle of limbs and sex, guzzling Yang’s cum out of each other’s gaping holes at the bottom of a pool of nut-batter three inches deep.

But even Yang was a willing meat slave for Weiss. Queen Schnee stood above them all, pure white and untouchable, her eighteen inches of monster cock putting even the most virile of livestock to jealous shame. But no matter how much Ruby or Blake or Yang pleaded and begged and debased themselves for a chance to be impaled by that leg-thick breedspire, she adamantly refused. Such worthless fuckpigs were beneath her~ Sure, she was gracious enough to allow them the honour of servicing her royal rod, washing her sweaty cockmeat with their tongues, worshipping it with their hands and feet and wrapping it in their huge, pillowy breasts … but the only one fit to take Weiss’s mega-meat in their pussy was Weiss herself. That pillar of godly womanhood flexible enough to jam into her own cunt as she watched the other girls rape each other into oblivion, and her melodious screams drove her underlings wild with ecstasy as they performed for their queen’s pleasure, rewarding them with only a taste of her superior genes when she reached her auto-erotic climax and hosed her loyal subjects down with a raging torrent of her thick, syrupy cock-spunk.

It was so much worse for Ruby too, because she genuinely had feelings for the snow princess. How many times had she run off to the girl’s bathroom and jerked off her mediocre dick, fantasising about that gorgeous face regarding her with its imperious smile, or those perky nipples becoming stiff and hard under her loving caress … or those baseball-sized nuts smooshing against her nose and breaking her mind with their palpable fuck-musk while she fed that perfect slab of pale flesh down her throat? But from her lowly existence she could never hope to be in Weiss’s league, not with her pathetic little pecker, until one day, after a particularly punishing round of pussy-piercing abuse from Blake and Yang’s beastly appetites, she decided to do something about it! 

During one of their theory classes she logged on to the website of a pharmaceutical company operating nearby in Vale, which was offering a miraculous but experimental drug said to increase male sexual prowess. Being a futanari, Ruby could only assume that it would work on her too, and she eagerly paid whatever exorbitant price they were asking for. If this thing could give her a bigger dick, she’d pay anything! She couldn’t go to the teachers and rat her teammates out - strictly speaking, sexual relations between students were forbidden, but she knew that they would fuck her into a coma if she ever tried to get away. Not that she could … she was free to do what she wanted during the day, but she always had to go back to the dorm room every night, and sub herself to her teammates endless libidos, so there was only one practical solution to her predicament.

Two days later, the package arrived at Beacon’s postal box. Ruby took it and ran home before anyone could look twice, slamming the dorm room shut and locking herself in the bathroom. Inside the box was a bottle of shimmering blue liquid, a handful of small plastic drinking cups, and a piece of paper with simple instructions. “Take ten millilitres three times a day, preferably with meals, for one month. If undesired growth occurs, or if no growth has occured after forty-five days, please consult a medical professional. Side effects include - ”

“Oh, to hell with the side effects,” said Ruby, throwing the paper into the bin. This was all too complicated! She didn’t have a month to wait, let alone forty-five days, not when she was being drowned in an oil drum’s worth of thick white jizz ever night. The redhead threw caution to the wind, unscrewed the bottle cap, shouted, “Bottoms up!” and drank down the whole thing in one go. The liquid stung her throat and threw her into a coughing fit, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as having to swallow Blake’s chunky baby-batter. That pungent fuck-cream could chew through a table if left to its own devices!

The rest of Team RWBY came home late into the afternoon, by which point the strange medicine had left Ruby sick to her stomach and fighting to stay conscious. It didn’t deter Blake, who was randy as a goat and already swinging her wild dick out in the open, those sharp barbs ready to gouge into Ruby’s soft cunt and tear it to shreds! But Weiss wouldn’t have any of that.

“She’s clearly sick. Let her sleep it off.” Weiss nodded at Ruby, who felt her heart leap up into her throat, before swallowing it back down to keep from throwing up all over her saviour’s dainty white shoes. “You’ll owe Blake for every hour she has to wait until you’re better. Yang too.”

Blake growled and grumbled, but the top bitch’s words were law here in their dorm room. Her yellow cat eyes burned into Ruby’s, but a moment later she was seized by the throat and lifted off the ground by Yang, whose other hand was hungrily fishing out her own gigantic dick, that fat shaft lubed with sweat and copious amounts of pre-cum in anticipation of a night spent ruining her favourite little kitty cat. Yang carried her fucktoy and threw her down on the bed, Blake’s screams filling the air as Ruby gave a thousand thankful pardons to Weiss and climbed onto her own mattress. She nursed the growing cramp in her sides, praying to whatever god would listen that she hadn’t made a terrible mistake.

A few hours later, the dorm room fell quiet as Yang spewed her final load of the day into Blake’s gaping asshole, snuggling close against the insensate catgirl as thick globs of cum pooled between their intertwined legs, and Ruby finally fell into a restless sleep. She dreamt that she was twenty feet tall, towering over her former dominators as they cowered in her shadow. Her cock had grown to suit her new size, now a full twenty-odd inches long and thicker than a normal woman’s leg, and with a mighty bellow that massive spire of cockmeat spewed gallons of thick, rippling jizz, the viscous drops pelting her teammates like hailstones. It pooled on the ground and became a raging white vortex, sucking them all down into darkness. When the light returned, she was lying on a four-poster bed, returned to her normal loli-like proportions but still wielding that enormous cock from before. And now, instead of staring down at her from above their own massive pricks, Blake, Yang and even Weiss were crawling towards her, mouths agape and swimming with drool as they submitted themselves before her glorious cunt-buster. Their sweet tongues slavered away, coating the immense length in a thorough spitshine, and then each one rolled around in turn and presented their tight little fuck-tunnels for her, hands spreading apart their fat asscheeks to give her free reign over every hole.

“Fuck us, Ruby!” they cried in unison. “Fuck us up with your heavenly dick!”

Ruby awoke with a start, panting as those lewd images raced through her mind on an endless replay. What the fuck was that about? Her legs were cramping up as well now from that dumb medicine, and she shifted about to bring some blood back into them. That was when she felt it, the huge weight pressing down on her pale thighs, and when she looked down at her lap she gasped in shock at the mammoth tent being pitched right over her crotch!

“No way … ” she whispered. She was almost afraid to look, but her hands slipped off the cover and revealed her brand new cock. It was just as massive as it had been in her dream, her measly six inches having swelled to two whole bitch-breaking feet of red, throbbing, veiny, leg-thick fuckmeat pointed straight up into the air like a totem pole. The sight brought tears welling to her eyes, and she didn’t know whether to scream or cry or hug that giant thing. The medicine had worked! She could tell even without measuring that she had the biggest cock in the room now, so huge that she honestly believed she could tilt it towards her face and feed that fist-sized cocktip into her mouth without any need to bend over. Her balls had gotten larger too, going from grapes to apples in the space of hours, the load churning away within them a thousand times more voluminous than anything she could have ever managed before, maybe even more than that!

She placed her hands that pulsing mass of dick, not at all surprised to see that her fingers were woefully outmatched. They didn’t even reach halfway around, sinking between veins that were just as thick as her thumb~ Oh god, this thing was PERFECT! Her fat prick was so sensitive that even the slightest touch had her mind tingling, the flesh so fucking hot beneath her fingers that she could almost FEEL the steam rising off every palpitating inch.

Thoughts raced through her head of what to do first with this new addition of hers. THe first went to Weiss, her queen, her goddess, to sliding into her bed and showing off her glorious new dick, slapping it against Weiss’s own dick and seeing the cock-drunk admiration on her face as she saw her position at the top usurped. She would have no choice but to fall in love with her, and Ruby’s eyes glossed over with images of fucking her fat log into the snow princess’s tight little cunt, reshaping her guts and making her squeal for more. It was enough to cover her cocktip in a sheen of clear preseed, dripping down the length of her shaft and dousing the root in a thick layer of musky sludge.

But much as she wanted to make Weiss into her fawning cock-bridge, Ruby had other business to attend to. Namely, getting her revenge on the two nasty-hearted bitches sleeping in the bed below hers. She sat up, feeling a bit dizzy from all the blood being fed into her cock, and quietly jumped down onto the floor. She grinned maliciously at the sight of Yang and Blake curled up so peacefully together - or, in Blake’s case, fucked stupid into a blissful coma. Weiss had said she would owe them for not letting them fuck her. Boy was she about to pay them back in spades!

“Ruby?”

The redhead spun, her cock swinging in a wide arc and splattering ribbons of preseed all over the walls. Weiss was awake as well, and when her cold blue eyes fell on the turgid behemoth jutting out from her bottom bitch’s crotch, her pretty little mouth crashed wide open. “Oh my good lord … Ruby! H-How on earth …?”

Ruby hadn’t been expecting things to turn out quite this way, but all possible sense of control and restraint had been blown away the moment she woke up. “Weiss!” Maybe it was because she realised that, as the girl with the biggest dick, she could order Weiss to do anything she wanted as the new number-two bitch, but she walked over to Weiss’s bed, her monster swaying hypnotically from side to side and dripping its fluids all over the floorboards and bouncing less than a foot away from Weiss’s cock-shocked face. “Weiss? I’m … I’m gonna fuck you now, s-so - so spread those legs open and, uh … oh - get ready to take my big fat huge cock inside you! Okay?”

Weiss tore her eyes away to look at Ruby’s half-terrified, half-horny face. “You’re not very good at that, you know,” she said huskily. But rules were rules, and she threw off her covers to reveal her royal nakedness in all its glory. Ruby almost busted her nut right there and then, poring over every detail - Weiss’s thick fuckpole was lying flaccid across her taut stomach, the head nestled between the gentle slopes of her small breasts. As she watched, that tree trunk of a dick slowly surged to full mast, betraying the deposed queen’s overwhelming lust. That in itself was hotter than anything Ruby had ever seen - Weiss WANTED her. She wanted her cock! Ruby pounced on the snow princess with gleeful abandon, slapping their cocks together for good measure and grinning like an idiot when she saw that even Weiss’s substantial prick could only reach the jutting ridge of her glans. This was going to be so fucking great~

Weiss obediently folded her legs up around her head and hefted her balls out of the way, showing off the flooded entrance to her sodden cunt, those pristine folds only having ever been penetrated by herself. “Here.”

Ruby didn’t need to be told twice, but it took a moment for her clumsy hands to align the head of that gut-busting monster with Weiss’s entrance. She knew what to do after that though, gripping her hands on the girl’s thighs like a set of handlebars and SHOVING her hips forward. Her cock speared straight through Weiss’s virginal cervix and crashed into the back of her womb, and even the prim and proper princess couldn’t help but wail like a banshee as she felt her guts bulge out from that impossibly huge invader breaking her pussy wide open. She was never going to be the same again! But then again, none of them were, the team hierachy thrown entirely on its head, and now Ruby - the worthless, tiny-dicked, submissive little cumsleeve - sat alone as the group’s new alpha bitch.

“So big - oh my fucking god Ruby your dick is so biGGGGGGNNHOOOOO MY GAWWWWD YES!” Weiss’s tongue lolled out of her mouth as a huge spurt of cloudy cocksludge fucking DROWNED her cunt in its thickness, lubing up her stretched-out folds as they clenched and writhed around Ruby’s immense meatstick. Ruby drew upon her semblance and battered her mega-cock with lightning speed, mesmerised by the ecstasy of using her crush as a human fleshlight and watching as the bulge in her stomach became a blur of pale, pistoning skin and flesh. “Fuck that giant cock up into my guts Ruby, you’re filling me up so deeeep! OHHH that massive head is scraping out all the places I could never reach, I love it - I love you and your big fat monster cock so much~”

Ruby had never heard such vile filth coming out of someone’s mouth, let alone coming from one as refined as that of her beloved Weiss, but it unleashed a wild monster inside of the small redhead and she viciously battered every inch of her gargantuan womanhood balls-deep into the princess’s pussy, sending streaks of girlcum splattering around her girth and coating her slender waistline as she made Weiss squeal like a fucking pig~ Queen Schnee’s screams were enough to wake the other two members of Team RWBY from their own sex-induced slumber, tottering groggily to their feet as their flaccid pricks dragged along the crusted bedsheets and dangled between their thick thighs.

“Nngh, what the fuck is that noise … ” mumbled Yang, making for the wall and turning on the light. A thick wad of Ruby’s musky fucksludge coated the switch, but when the lights came on all confusion over that was overriden by the jaw-dropping spectacle unfolding before them. Gutter-urchin Ruby Rose was fucking Weiss, and with a cock so big it was bulging out her guts and threatening to push up into her ribcage!

“Wakey-wakey, you dumb fuck-sows.” Ruby growled savagely as the ridge of her cocktip trampled over every sensitive fold in Weiss’s spasming cunt, making the girl throw her head back and howl as her own cock shook and sent a massive spurt of thick white ballsludge hurtling over her head, repainting the wall behind the bed with an inch of steaming hot seed that oozed down onto her face and saturated her soft skin beneath a beauty mask of nut-batter. The two larger Huntresses had never seen anything sluttier in their entire lives, their substantial cocks instantly springing to attention as they physically fought each other to be the first one joining the rapturous pair on the bed, social ladder be damned to hell. Yang got there first by virtue of ramming two fingers squarely between Blake’s asscheeks and bludgeoning her prostate hard enough to send her into a jizzing stupor, leaving the blonde unchallenged as her partner fell onto the ground writhing in agony and ecstasy. She reached out for Weiss’s godly cock, but was stopped an inch short by Ruby’s hand as it snatched at her thick hair and wrenched her back.

“What do you think you’re doing, bitch? I’m the new alpha now, and I say you need to be worshipping my nuts.”

Yang looked into her baby sister’s eyes and shivered, a wave of spit seeping out from her mouth and lathering her bountiful tits in foaming drool. She nodded vapidly like the third-rate bitch she now realised she had become and dove in, her ears filled with the thunderous clap of Ruby’s hips slamming into Weiss as those massive balls swung to and fro. Her mouth expertly latched onto one and suckled it down, the fat orb filling her to the brim and tickling at her tonsils, every inch of smooth flesh infused with sweat and sex and a pungent nut-musk that had Yang’s cock blasting a full load of jizz across the bedsheets as her tongue thrashed against the churning cumtank.

She was joined by Blake a moment later, the furious catgirl paying her back in kind, this time clenching a fist and ramming the whole thing into Yang’s puckered shithole. The blonde moaned blissfully into Ruby’s testicle, her flagging cock surging back to full size as Blake’s knuckles scraped over her sensitive gland. She pulled Blake down by the back of her head and shoved her mouth against Ruby’s other nut, the girls slavenly worshipping her pendulous sperm pouches and drowning in the heavenly flavour assaulting their tastebuds. Their efforts didn’t go unrewarded, the pleasure in her ballsack spurring Ruby into an even higher gear, the redhead literally using Weiss as a cocksleeve as she pulled the girl down to the root of her massive bitch-breaker and then wrenched her off until only the head was left filling up her slick, gaping tunnel. Over and over she repeated the move, until she hilted herself fully inside Weiss and watched as the ridge of her cocktip pulsed at the base of the girl’s breasts. She roared like an animal and grabbed Weiss’s steel-hard ramrod with both hands, frantically hand-fucking the thing to drive her lover even further beyond the brink, and Weiss could only respond with a series of mind-broken gurgles, her body no longer her own but now an instrument of lust for Ruby and her god-cock.

Ruby felt the beast between her fingers twitch dangerously, and she did the only thing that made sense, the thing she’d been aching to do to Weiss since the moment she’d laid eyes on the princess’s fat cock - she bent down and THROATED herself down on that monster, stretching out her jaw and relishing the obscene bulge working its way down her neck as her cock invaded Weiss and Weiss’s cock invaded her. Their pricks bulged simultaneously, their churning sacks pulling tight even as Blake and Yang groaned in frustration at the redhead’s orbs extracting themselves from their hungry mouths. Ruby mewled into Weiss’s massive flesh-tube as the sensations ripped through her own, the waves of cum literally pulsing their way up through Weiss’s stretched-out guts, and all at once the two uber-endowed girls exploded into oblivion.

Gallon after gallon of virile, steaming spunk splintered into Weiss’s overstuffed womb and inflated it beyond repair, the girl’s stomach swelling up to that of a pregnant cumwhore in a matter of seconds, her impregnator graciously guzzling down the equally enormous load of thick baby-butter that Weiss poured straight into Ruby’s guts in return. The girls bloated each other out like a pair of balloons, their gravid bellies squashing against each other until the pressure simply became too much to bear. A veritable flood of fucksludge came racing out of Weiss’s ruined cunt, splattering Ruby from cockroot to chin and shooting beneath her taut cumsack to shower Blake and Yang with their own private cumshower, the two ball-drunk whores cupping their hands and sticking out their tongues to lap at the most delicious cock-yoghurt they would ever experience. Drizzles of seed shot out of Ruby’s nose like milk from a bad joke, the herculean cockpillar lodged in her throat coming free from the slippery confines and drenching everything within ten feet in a layer of pudding-thick ballslop, the cum overflowing from Ruby’s mouth and falling in curtains to coat the inside of her and Weiss’s thick, creamy thighs. The last bastion of her consciousness left her, and she collapsed onto Weiss’s convulsing body with a splash of cum and sweat and sex and love, their flaccid tree trunk cocks sandwiched together between their soft bodies as their legs wrapped around each other.

The next morning, Ruby awoke with a yawn and a stretch of her arms, energised by a deep and glorious sleep and ready to start the new day with a bang. Her teammates had the same idea, all crowding around her on the mattress and expectantly eyeing the elephantine bulge between her legs. The three eager sluts pressed in close, and Ruby licked her lips as she saw the endless cum-lust written on each of their expressions. “So … ” she said happily, slipping off the covers and letting her gigantic womb-wrecker spring free, “who wants to go first?”


End file.
